


Lies

by Un_kn_own



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Coma, F/M, Flashbacks, Kinda fluff, Mint Eye, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, V is a prescious boi, ok maybe not, rating could change, you bet this is gonna get angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_own/pseuds/Un_kn_own
Summary: No longer endangered by depression, engaged to Mint Eyes hacker, and about to give birth to your first child, you are at the verge of pure happiness. You couldn't have asked for more. Everything was just perfect....Until it happened.





	1. A tale of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why, but I just randomly got this idea in the middle of the night and wanted to write it down... It's probably gonna be weird or something oh well...

"V?" _The man froze and stopped his movements. "You are V.. Right? Uhm... Saeran and the savior told me about you." The woman started approaching him. He didn't do anything, not even turned around to face her- As if it would do much anyways. "Is it really true? You want to destroy our paradise?"_

_Saeran? She must be the assistant Rika was talking about._

_V opened his mouth to say something, as no words came out he closed it again._

_"You can talk to me you know... I won't judge you by things I heard from others." He could tell she was getting nearer as the sweet smell of strawberries she wore was getting stronger. "I never judge people before I got to know them." He flinched as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "Maybe... They just misunderstood you..?"  
_

_V's eyes widened at what she said. She would seriously consider listening to what he has to say? And would only judge him by herself? Was she really fully brainwashed yet? It didn't seem like it though. In all honesty, he was glad about that. Almost happy. Maybe... Just maybe, he could save at least one soul from this miserable place._

 

_They... Understood each other quite more than he thought they would. He thought she would hate him like everyone else at this place, but... She didn't._

_She could see how much V cared about Rika, and that he just wanted the best for her. Unfortunately, he had a different view on Mint Eye than everyone else. He doesn't take the meds, never did. He said they're not good for anyone, that they're letting you hallucinate and making you sick. She couldn't understand.  For her, the meds where a little hard to adjust to, but were giving her a feeling of happiness over time. She even suggested him to take a few of hers, and he accepted. What the smiling woman didn't know, was that he never swallowed them. He kept the three little pills in a corner of his mouth the whole time to hide them, and faked a gulping._

_Other than Mint Eye, they talked about things like their interests, hobbys, or dreams. She already guessed that he wanted to get Rika back, and to V's surprise, she fully supported it. "I think the savior deserves someone who loves her as a person too, not only as a leader." She smiled. "And as long as you aren't doing something stupid you will have my full support!" She said, playfully pinching his nose._

_His heart filled with an unknown warmth as she said_ _that with a big smile on her face. He knew her for only about two hours, and she has already taken a place in his heart._

_He really hoped he'd be able to get her out of here.  
_

_  
_

_None of you had talked for a few minutes now, the sunset was to be seen, and it was getting quite cold outside as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon. The cold breeze made the female shiver. V noticed that and quickly pulled his jacket around her. She thanked him and leaned her head upon his shoulder. Tiredly closing her eyes, she sighed in relief at the warm and fuzzy feeling of the jacket.  
_

_They stayed like this for a little longer, until he broke the silence again. "_____.?"  
_

_"Hm?" Her eyes were kept closed._

_"Is... Is Saeran treating you well..?"  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"Ah- Uhm... Well.. I.. did notice some bruises around you body... Especially your wrists..." He mumbled the last part so silent she almost didn't hear it. "And, I just wanted to ask if he is hurting you or... Ah.... Sorry..." His breathing became uneven and he looked down to his lap. 'I shouldn't ask things like this what am I even thinking-' Before he could drown in his thoughts any further she cupped his face and held it up to meet hers. She still had a pretty neutral expression on, it doesn't look like she is hurt or about to cry. It surprised him.  
_

_"Saeran... Does punish me at times... But that is only when I disobey his orders. It's my own fault if I do that."  
_

_'When she talks like that... She must be extremely submissive to him.'  
_

_Pulling her hands away from his face, she stood up and gave him his jacket back. It was already really dark, and they were still in the forest around the Mint Eye building. "Speaking of punishment..." V's gaze landed back on her. "If I come back too late I'll have to expect it today."  
_

_V jumped to his feet at her sudden statement and took her by the hand. Walking through the forest he thought about what would happen if she comes too late because of him, not caring if he couldn't see clear. He didn't want to get her into trouble. It would make him feel guilty even more.  
_

_"W-wait! V! I'm gonna-!"_

_Too late._

_She tripped and fell, pulling him with her. Her fall was stopped because she fell onto V, not injured she quickly stood up and apologized multiple times. He was actually completely fine except for some scratches on his sunglasses. So they walked back to the building, in a tempo nobody would get hurt._

 

_The time you arrived at the headquarters it was completely dark outside. She asked him if he really was going to walk alone through the dark, but he only responded that it wasn't quite different than normally. She hugged him tightly and told him to visit again sometime, what he gladly will. Then they said their goodbyes to each other. But before he could leave, she pulled at his arm once again, stopping his movements. "Wait." He turned around in confusion. "What is your real name?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"A-I.. I mean, I don't think your parents named you V because uhm wel-"_

_"Jihyun."_

_"Wha-"_

_"My name. It's Jihyun. Kim Jihyun."_

_He gave a warm smile, which she returned._

_"Ah.. That's, a nice name."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna get interesting i swear :')))


	2. She's awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're confused.

Your eyes shot open. All you could hear was a beeping and your own heavy breaths. You felt exhausted, and your chest hurt. Looking around didn't do anything at first, it was dark anyways. After a little while, your eyes adjusted to the dark and could now make out the oh so familiar hospital room. But you didn't had a roommate. You were all alone.

Ripping off all the medical things off of your body, you took a deep breath.

As you tried and lean on your underarms, you noticed how weak you actually were. It was taking you all of your power to at least sit up a little, until you lied down again, due to the excessive exhaustion you felt.

Relaxing your muscles a bit you tried to think of what had happened. You remember the pain of being buried under tons of wreckage, and how Saeran had desperately tried to get you out. You know he was saved by his brother before he could help you.

But then... How did you survive? Who brought you here? What happened??

Those questions were becoming quickly more with every second passing. When you regained some of your strength, you attempted another try to sit up. To your surprise, the weakness you felt before had decreased enough to let you easily sit up straight. Next step though... You weren't sure if you'd do it, but you could try right? So you moved your legs that your feet were now touching the ground. Slowly but successful, you stood up, still shaking a bit you held yourself steady with the bed.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening startled you. A woman came in with some things in her hands that were unknown to you. Probably a nurse. You wanted to say something, but the only thing that came out of your mouth was incomprehensible mumbling. 

The nurse shrieked and let the things in her hands fall to the ground. When you looked back at her you noticed how she just froze in place with her eyes wide as headlights. She quickly ran to you and assisted you in sitting back on the bed. 

Next thing you knew was that she called someone, completely in panic like she didn't know what to do. You wonder why it's such a big deal to try and sit up. Not long after her call a man in a white outfit entered the room. You guessed he was a doctor. Would make sense in a hospital. His face was covered in a slight shocking expression, but regained the seriousness right after.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to survey you. While he did that he started asking questions.

"How do you feel?"

You first looked at him completely dumbfounded until you made your attempt in answering him.

"Mnownn... Alchnm..." You mumbled. Like before, you still couldn't get words out of your mouth. What was wrong with you? Why couldn't you talk?? The doctor seemed to not be very surprised at your answer and started writing something down on a notice blog or something. 

"If you understand what I say can you nod?" What. You pouted. Does he think I'm stupid or what?! Although you felt offended, you nodded. "Good." Again, he wrote something down.

"Do you remember your name, family, age and other personal things like this?"

You nodded. The only thing you didn't know was how you got here. Everything else was clear to you. As the doctor finished writing something down you grabbed the pen he was holding and started writing on the paper. Your hands were shaking, and it was awfully hard to write somehow. When you finished it was only hard readable. 

'How did I get here?'

At first he just looked at you, but responded after a few seconds of silence. "A man brought you here. I believe his name was something with Ji-" 

A knocking on the door interrupted him. Your eyes widened at the man in the door. His bright eyes were boring into your soul. His heavy breaths revealed that he came here as fast as he could. 

"_____!" His mouth formed into a smile as he started to tear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea ik short. I found out something terrible haha sorry didn't really feel like writing rather played sad piano while crying rip


	3. Yuna or Haneul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just discovered two shocking facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I spent more time in finding names than actual writing

"Three years..."

"(y/n).. Please d-"

"Three years V!" You couldn't hold back the many tears that were already pouring down your face. It took a little while until you could talk properly again, about two hours probably. "I... I accepted my fate back then... But now I wake up- three years after I should have been dead!" V told you everything that had happened, that he accepted the eye treatment and was no longer endangered by blindness, how Saeran was now safely living with his brother, still recovering and how V saved you and brought you here. "I.. couldn't have lived knowing the fact that you were dead.." His slight smile didn't fool you. "After all, my goal was to safe at least you from that terrible place my ex-fiancée created." Your attention was awakened at the ex-fiancée part. "Do- you mean the savior..?"

"Rika."

"Wha-"

"Please.. Call her Rika."

You wondered what had happened to her. Did she die?

"What happened to her?" You didn't plan on asking. It just shot out of your mouth. _He looks so hurt... It was probably a mistake asking that question. I should apologi-_ "She's sent away to heal from her mental illness." Mental.. illness? "Mhm..." You only mumbled. It was probably a better idea to not get into detail with this. "Does.. Saeran know I woke up?" You finally asked the question you've been dying to know the answer to. But you got no response. V only looked to the ground. His expression was blank and didn't show you exactly what he was thinking. But you had a guess. "Does.. He even know I'm still alive?" Still. No response. "Jihyun... Please.. Talk to me... I know you are only trying to protect me! But.. If you want me to get better I have to know the truth... About everything... And.. Judging by your body language you are hiding a lot of things from me.." He trembled, but finally began to speak. "Saeran.. He is-"

"Mr Kim?" The sudden voice of a nurse interrupted his confession. "Both of them want to see her. Is it okay if I let them in now?" He looked at her as if he was in deep thought but agreed in the end. "Yes. Please let them come in." The nurse smiled and turned around. She kneed down and seemed to talk to someone. "Okay, please behave yourselves. She is still a bit unstable."

The next thing you saw made your eyes grow wide as headlights. "This.. How..."

 

 

 

 

_"Congrats!" V hugged her tightly, seeming to not let her go. "And? Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" She let out a small giggle at his excitement. "It's too early to say that now, but we already thought about some names."_

_  
"Oh? Mind if you tell your best friend?"_

  
_"Well.. If I give birth to a girl, we're gonna call her Yuna. If it's a boy then Haneul... Probably." She laughed at her own response, seeming as if everything was okay. For her it may have been, but V's insecurities made him think about what horrible things could happen to the family after the child was born. After all... Rika's actions can be completely unexpected at times, he knew that already. "(y/n)... Are you sure you two want to raise your child here..?"_

_"Hm?" Her gaze shifted to him, her eyes confused and innocent. "What do you mean by that?" Even with his now taken off sunglasses, he couldn't make out her features clearly but she could see his, and they were quite different than before. His sad eyes boring into hers as they almost teared up. "This... Isn't a place to create a family..." She frowned as if what the blue haired man said was complete nonsense. "Of course it is a place to start a family! Paradise is perfect for it! Everyone here is nice and happy! Why wouldn't we want that??"_

_"It's..." He sighed in defeat. "You.. Wouldn't understand, even if I told you..."_

_"Why wouldn't I Jihyun?!" V tensed up at her sudden yelling. "You know what keeps bothering me about you??" He tried shifting his gaze away to not having to look her in the eyes with his already blurry vision, but her hands grabbed his face and yanked it to look at her. "You always keep things to yourself! You never talk about your problems or things that bother you! You try to protect the people you love by lying to them!"_

_Although he couldn't see much, the tears running down her cheeks were clearly visible to him. Her furious expression turned somehow sad and now sounded far away. "I know you are trying to get me out of this place... Every dumbass would notice that..." V could feel her trembling and the grip on his face loosened. "But don't you see I'm happy..? Just... What do you have against Mint Eye..?"  
_

 

 

 

 

"I knew I was about to... but... I never thought that I had..."

"Twins?"

"Fraternal twins." You corrected.  


"Uncle Jihyun! Mommy is awake!" You chuckled bitterly at the statement of the girl in your lap. It must have been horrible for them that you've been sleeping all this time. "He know that already stupid." The red haired boy spat back at the girl, pouting, obviously jealous that his sister gets all the attention. "You are so mean!" She almost cried. "Now now.. How about you be a little nicer to your sister today Haneul?" V smiled softly at him, but you could sense a hint of a glare. "You'll get Ice cream~"

"..."

"Alright..." He responded hesitantly.

Wait.

Haneul..?

_ So.. She's called-- _

"Yuna." You looked at V. "Yuna and Haneul. Those were the names you had for your child, if I'm correct." 

"Y-yes.." You smiled softly. He remembered. Even after everything... But.. How.. "Mommy mommy! When you coming home with us?" Home. Home..? Where do they even live? "She'll come home as soon as she is feeling good enough." V sounded far happier than before, he talked with them as if he was their father. In a flash, a new thought shot through your mind. What if.. this is what he has been doing all this time? 

Taking over their fathers place.

 

 

 

"Visiting hours will end soon, please prepare yourself to leave." The woman in a white outfit said to V, obviously tired of her workday. "I'll be gone in a few minutes, just let me talk to her for a few more moments." The woman nodded and dismissed herself, leaving him alone with you again. 

"So... what happened with Saeran..?"

.

.

.

"He's-" He looked at you a last time before looking to the ground, not daring to look up. "He's married."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is starting yo


	4. What will happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bygone memories and current doubts are plaguing your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!!TW: suicidal thoughts!!**  
>  Actually, I never wanted to add this but I somehow thought it would be very likely her--- so added it anyways.

Married.

Saeran was married.

Obviously not to you.

When V had said that, you felt the remaining shards of your hope shatter into a million little pieces. Saeran and you have been through everything together since the first time you met. And now... He just... The thought alone made you tear up. Was everything he said to you lies? Did he really love you? Or did he hope for this to happen? After all... He had the chance to save you.. 

No.

You let out a shaky breath before wiping away the tears. Saeran would have never lied to you, he loved you, there was no doubt. But... does he still do? 

.

.

.

A sudden beeping ripped you out of your thought. You looked to the side where a water bottle and pills were lying. 

_Jihyun's phone._

He must have forgotten it when he left. You picked it up and looked at the screen. It didn't have any locks. The notification showed one new message from a certain.. RFA Messenger...

'A new chatroom opened'

You thought for a moment, V did say he and Rika created an organization called RFA once... Maybe this is the same? Picking up all the courage you needed you opened the so called, 'awake' chatroom. Your parents always said you shouldn't look into others devices, not that that mattered right now anyways... You needed to talk to someone. Someone other than the people you met today. 

As the screen loaded and you entered the chatroom, there was already someone greeting you.

 

 **V has entered the chatroom**  

**Saeyoung: V! Finally! Didn't you get any of my calls??**

_Calls?_

You weren't sure how V would reply, but you tried and hoped for the best.

**V: I'm sorry Saeyoung... But I never received any calls from you.**

Saeyoung sounded familiar.. But it didn't really opened a door in your brain. His profile picture of a cat wasn't making it much easier.

**Saeyoung: Gahhh.... Why not???? T__T**

**Saeyoung: Well, doesn't matter now!**

**Saeyoung:**

**Saeyoung: And??!! How is she doing currently??!**

She? Was he referring to you?

**V: She's.. okay.**

**Saeyoung: ...**

**Saeyoung: ???**

**Saeyoung: That's all????? 'Okay'????**

**V: I think I'm not in the position to tell you how she feels.**

**Saeyoung:**

Saeyoung was somehow annoying you, not really that bad, but still, he wasn't someone you'd want around for longer than ten minutes. For a few more seconds you waited for another message from Saeyoung, or what you should write next, when the next happening made your eyes grow wide.

**Saeran has entered the chatroom**

**Saeran: How is she feeling V?**

You swore your heart stopped for a moment.

**V: Well... She isn't taking the news very well and still needs to take some medicine, remaining parts of drugs suddenly appeared when she woke up.  
**

**Saeyoung: Huh??  
**

**Saeyoung: Weren't they removed completely?!**

**V: Apparently not.**

**Saeran: So everything else is fine?? She isn't endangered by anything else?**

**V: No, her abilities are quickly recovering, there is nothing else than the drugs that still need to be removed from her body.**

**Saeran: ...**

**Saeran: No hope..**

**Saeran: What a fucking liar.**

**Saeran has left the chatroom**

You wondered... He still seemed to care a lot about you, and judging from the last texts he sent... Maybe they told him he should get over you... That there was.. _No hope_ for you to ever wake up again...

And maybe... That's how it should have happened..?

**Saeyoung: Hey.. Uh- V..?**

**V: Yes?**

**Saeyoung: Did... Saeran even meet her..?**

What?

**V: I'm sorry Saeyoung, I don't understand what you're asking from me.**

What was he talking about? Saeran wasn't here the whole day.

**Saeyoung: ...??????**

**Saeyoung: You both left with Yuna and Haneul to visit her at the hospital????**

...

They visited... Together..?

Saeran.. Was here?

But...

Didn't he want to see you?

 

 

 

 

The next 20 minutes or so contained awkward excuses and goodbyes between the two of you, and you just got away with your false V facade. The thing Saeyoung had stated before was still circling your mind. Saeran was here. He was so close. But.. he didn't... Did that mean their children lived together with him and his wife? Everything was so frustrating, one moment you really wished you died back then. Saeran had found someone else to love. And they probably love him too, right?

There was no place for you here.

You're in the way.

You could easily end your live here and now, but what about your twins? What about Saeran? He just found out his former fiancée woke up from a hopeless coma, he probably felt happy in some way about that. But what if said fiancée suddenly committed suicide without a word, after all those years where others were fighting for her awakening, she rewards them with her death.

It really was a selfish thought.

But.. How would your life continue? What was going to happen when you leave the hospital? You had no idea what was going on. You had no job, no home, no Saeran, no... Family.. Of course, there were your son and your daughter, but they probably lived with their father all this time. If they just didn't know.. Perhaps the only thing lying in this bed would be your soulless body. Maybe.. It was much better like that? They were still young.. They don't know much. It wouldn't affect them too much if you were gone, right?

Or were you just desperately trying to find a way to kill yourself without regret?

You remembered those thoughts. They included the same structure like the ones you had all those years ago. Having thoughts of how much happier you were after death. How nobody needed you. How you searched for gaps that only supported your thoughts. How you drowned in self pity. You really wished with all your heart they'd go away. You know exactly how easily your mind can manipulate itself to do something stupid, it had always been like that.

The day your parents died, when you attempted an escape, **when you accepted to go with Saeran.**

Each of those times your thoughts were completely blank. Your surroundings vanished, you were trapped in your own little world, in which everything is perfect and flawless, but when the walls of that world break, the cruel reality is torturing you without any mercy.

You silently put the phone underneath your pillow and lay onto your side. Curling yourself into a ball you hugged the blanked up until underneath your nose, surrounding you with the warm comfort which you desperately needed. A broken whimper escaped your lips as the many terrible memories of your past plagued your mind, finally letting the hot tears stream down your face. 

That night you were almost completely sleepless.

The very opposite of the last three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha kill me I'm a fcking bitch for angst haha  
> Edit: next chapter is gonna be a ride o boi


End file.
